Zero Raped Me!
by play.with.puppets
Summary: “Zero raped me” Were the hardest words Suzaku ever had to say to his lover and best friend Lelouch. Suzaku’s graphic recount of the night he unwillingly spent with Zero. Yaoi Zero Lelouch xSuzaku.


It was sunny outside. The halls were warm with the first sunny days of spring. The trees blossomed little pink flowers that whispered a light fresh fragrance into the air which wafted through all the open windows. Most of the students of Ashford Academy were headed home for the spring holiday. As all this was happening he sat window closed against the fresh air and curtains drawn against the warm sun. The room was dark and quiet. The stiff winter chill drifted all around trapped like the glitter in a snow globe. A deep sigh passed his lips and he closed his eyes leaning back against the wall under the window. "Ah it's okay Suzaku… Even if we don't get to go home this holiday we still have summer in a few months." Lelouch stated trying to comfort the melancholy knight. Suzaku sighed again. "No Lelouch… it's not that." He uttered eyes still closed.

It was silent again. Lelouch now had no idea why Suzaku was so dismal. He stood and crossed the room seating himself next to Suzaku. Lelouch took the knight's hand and pulled him into a soft embrace. "I give up… what's wrong. Is it something I did?" Lelouch asked stroking the knight's head. "No" Suzaku answered softly. "Something happened." He continued carefully choosing his words. "What was it? Did it happen here?" Lelouch questioned. "Not here… I don't know where. I just know that it was the last time I took the Lancelot out." Suzaku explained. "Well what happened?" Lelouch asked with a touch of impatient in his voice. Suzaku sat up and situated himself so he was facing the raven haired boy. "You have to promise not to get mad at me." He said looking down at the gold button on his sleeve.

Lelouch took a deep breath in preparation for whatever it was Suzaku was about to tell him. "I promise." He said softly. Suzaku was quiet for a few moments trying to find the best way to explain the situation. "Zero raped me." He whispered avoiding eye contact. The words made a chill run down Lelouch's spine. He didn't know how to respond other then with the simple word "What" which he questioned softly. "He raped me Lelouch… Zero." The knight said looking up at Lelouch with tears in his eyes. _"I thought he liked it… after all he screamed Zero when he came." _Lelouch thought feeling guilty. "Do you need to talk about it?" He asked taking the knight's hand again. Suzaku looked up at him "You're not mad?" He asked. "No I'm just glad he let you live after." Lelouch said pulling the knight against his chest. "Okay I'll tell you" Suzaku said softly leaning into the raven haired boy.

_The __Shinkirō__ was right In front of me. I knew I hadn't much fuel left and more and more power was being lost every second. I should have taken the cowards way out and ran with what little fuel still remaining, but no I stood my ground. I'm not going to lie… I was scared for my life. Zero liked to execute prisoners on the spot and in not much time that was exactly what I was going to become. Knowing I was now lacking a weapon, Zero emerged from his Knightmare and approached me. I couldn't keep him out. I too exited my Knightmare ready to fight him. In only a second, his arm was around my neck and his gun was to my head. I lost control and began to quiver with fear like a child during a dark thunderstorm. He pushed me forward walking behind me his chest to my back, his embrace of death around my throat and his finger on the trigger._

_I closed my eyes not wanting to see where it was he was going to take me to end my life. I thought of you Lelouch wishing I could have held you that day… just one more time. I felt him blindfold me and bound my hands. I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt if I didn't see it coming. I heard the sound of him shedding his cape and mask. My heart began to pound against my ribcage. At one moment I even considered crying, but I wasn't going to give Zero the pleasure of seeing me do so. I heard him approach slowly and kneel by my side. He was quiet and still for a moment. I could hear him breathing he was so close. "What the hell is he doing?" I wondered still shaking with terror. I felt him lean close and something warm and wet touched my neck. It was then I knew what he was going to do with me. "No" I protested leaning away from him. My effort was futile. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a kiss._

_Zero forced his tongue into my mouth repositioning himself between my legs. He pressed his knee into my crotch as he invaded my mouth with his warm sweet tongue. "This must be what evil tastes like" I thought fighting the urge to kiss back. I felt his hands fumble with the buttons on my chest. When he couldn't get them open fast enough, he began ripping them. I heard and felt the cloth of my uniform tear and the clink of golden buttons hitting the cold hard floor. I shivered at the feeling of the cold air on my exposed flesh. Zero pushed me onto my back which I arched against the frozen floor. He grinded his hips against mine resuming the messy kiss. Warm recently ungloved fingers slid over my nipples. "No" I demanded. Zero gave a low soft chuckle into my mouth and continued. I tried to writhe beneath him, but all he did was thrust harder dry humping me._

_I couldn't help becoming aroused as he grinded his clothed erection against mine. I fought to hold in a moan as he forced me to come. Hot semen seeped through the white cloth of my crotch. Zero's lips left mine and appeared on the sticky warm bulge between my legs. He licked and sucked every drop of liquid from my stained crotch then proceeded to pull the remainder of my now tattered uniform off. Realizing it wasn't going to slide off my arms completely he ripped sections of it away. I didn't know that such a frail man could do such damage. I lay helpless for a moment listening to Zero undress. He grabbed my left calf and slid it over his shoulder. If I resisted at this point I knew he would kill me on the spot. I flinched with surprise when he shoved three of his fingers into my mouth. Lucky for him I knew what to do. I cringed at the feeling of his fingers entering me, but thanked god that he even prepared me at all as if he cared or something. He removed his fingers and I braced myself as he thrust into me. "No" I whispered. "Lelouch is the only man that can do this to me." I continued almost in tears._

_Zero thrust slowly at first letting me adjust like a loving partner. He caressed my hips not gripping them with intent to bruise. I let a little moan pass my lips. "Oh God… He's won!" I thought holding my breath. He hit the right spot and I lost all discretion and screamed his name. His warm hand grabbed my unbearably hard erection and pumped it to his quickening rhythm his lips meeting mine in a wet kiss. The way he tangled his tongue with mine made me think of you Lulu the first time we kissed. Zero quickened his thrusts and I felt myself nearing completion. He moaned a little as he came inside me his lips curling into a smirk against mine. I came as well spilling hot semen into Zero's hand. He caressed my softening erection a few more times then pulled out swirling his fingers around in the sticky liquid on my chest and chuckling when his own gush from my desecrated opening. He placed a soft kiss on my lips like the period at the end of the sentence then stood and walked away. Leaving me an empty, wet, used mess upon a cold floor uniform torn to shreads. _

Suzaku explained to Lelouch. The raven haired boy closed his eyes and thought back to that very night licking his lips withdelight. "Did you like it?" He asked softly caressing Suzaku's cheek. "No" the knight exclaimed. Lelouch sort of smiled. "Then why are you blushing so much?" He asked leaning into the emerald eyed boy in front of him. "I thing a better question is why are you blushing so much?" Suzaku asked with a small smirk. Lelouch blushed deeper. "Was he good?" He asked curiously. Suzaku looked down. "I think I enjoyed it much more then I should have… Zero wasn't a virgin. He knew what he was doing." He confessed. Lelouch smiled in his heart. "I'm sorry he hurt you like that. I think the next time you meet; you should just expect the same treatment. Guys like Zero don't just do things like that once." Lelouch explained secretly setting himself up for the next encounter.

Suzaku didn't feel any better. Lelouch acted as if nothing happened. "Don't you even care about me Lulu?" He asked pulling away from Lelouch's embrace. "Of course I do!" Lelouch exclaimed taking the knight by the shoulders. "Then why aren't you mad that another man touched me?" Suzaku questioned dealing the raven haired boy a soft glare. "I wish you knew the truth Suzaku." Lelouch whispered rising from his spot on the floor. Suzaku watched his thin sexy body expand to his full height. "I'm sorry Lulu… please don't leave me. I need you… to hold me and tell me things are going to be okay. Lelouch helped Suzaku up and caught him in an embrace nuzzling the knight's neck. "I love you and that's all that matters." He whispered softly. Suzaku closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his lover. _"Lelouch and Zero smell the same" _He thought letting himself drift off to sleep in Lelouch's arms.


End file.
